A Simple Life
by OceanSky9
Summary: Hanna and Caleb have been married for a few years now and have been trying to have a baby. Follow them as they go through the ups and downs of pregnancy and having a newborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoy this story! :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own PLL**

* * *

It was nearing six in the evening when Caleb walked in the door of the home he shared with Hanna. He had just come home from work, and was surprised to find that Hanna, who usually beats him home by a good hour and a half, was nowhere in sight. Normally she would be in the kitchen cooking, or in the living room catching up on the latest episodes of some stupid reality show like _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_ , but today she wasn't.

After he took off his coat, he went upstairs in search of Hanna, when he heard a faint cry coming from their bedroom. Once there he realized that she must be in the bathroom.

"Hanna?" He called out.

"I'm in here," she responded weakly.

Hanna quickly wiped away her tears when she realized that Caleb was home. _How long have I been in here?_ She thought to herself. Hanna looked down at the pregnancy test she was holding in her hands, the pink plus sign staring back at her. She finally got the courage to stand up and open the door, as Caleb had been standing outside for a few minutes by now.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" Caleb asked cautiously as the door finally opened.

Hanna looked at him and then to the floor a couple of times before responding. "I think I'm pregnant," she said quietly while avoiding his eyes, afraid of his reaction. It had been a while since they had talked about children. _What if Caleb changed his mind? Does he still want kids?_ She thought before quickly snapping herself out of it.

"You are?" He asked as a smile formed his lips. He couldn't help but smile, he was excited. They had been trying to get pregnant for over a year now with no luck. After many unsuccessful attempts, two miscarriages and a heart to heart conversation, they decided to take a break from trying.

"Yeah, I took five different tests" she said as she gestured to the counter where the other four positive pregnancy tests lay.

Caleb smiled before gently reaching for Hanna's hands and leading her out of the bathroom. He sat down on their bed and pulled her onto his lap, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why are you crying? How do you feel? Can I be excited?" He got out in one breath as he wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm scared," she replied quietly as she looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Why?"

"I'm scared this one won't last." She whispered

"Hey, don't think like that. Those ones were really early; you didn't even know you were pregnant. This one feels different." He said softly as he moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Hanna just looked down again, avoiding his eyes and he knew there was something else bothering her.

"Talk to me Han, what's up?" She sighed and took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm scared, that you won't look at me the same when I get fat. That you won't think I'm pretty." She hated even saying that. It felt so stupid, but it was one of her fears.

Caleb was speechless. He knew she was still self-conscious about her weight, but he's told her time and time again how beautiful she is. He would never want her to think he wouldn't love her or think she's pretty if she gained weight, so the fact that it was one of her worries upset him.

"Oh, Hanna why would you ever think that? You are the prettiest woman I have ever seen and I'm the luckiest person alive to be able to call you my wife." He said as he took her hands in his, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Also you're not fat, you're pregnant." He added as an afterthought as he continued to play hold her hands.

"Yeah but the rest of my body will be fat, I'll have morning sickness, I'll have to pee a hundred times a day, I'll get ugly stretch marks, cry for no reason and be a complete mess for nine months straight!" She said as she took a deep breath.

"And I will happily deal with all that. I love you, and our baby." He said as he gently placed his hand on her still flat stomach. Just saying the words _our baby_ made him smile.

Feeling his hand on her belly made her smile also. "See, there's that smile!" Caleb said teasing her.

"I'm excited, I'm just scared…" She said honestly.

"I know, I am too"

"What do you have to be scared about?"

"I don't know. I just am." He said quietly.

A few minutes of comfortable had passed before Hanna spoke again.

"Caleb, I'm going to try really hard but even with your support it's going to be hard for me to put on the weight."

"Hey, I know you're scared but you have nothing to worry about. I will be with you every step of the way, and I promise that I won't look at you any differently."

Hanna smiled.

"Plus, I think it's the sexiest thing ever that you're growing our baby girl inside your stomach," he continued with a smirk.

"What? No. It's definitely a boy!" Hanna whined back playfully.

"You want a boy? Am I hearing this correctly?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes. Girls are emotional and moody, plus if we had a girl she'd steal all the attention away from me. Just imagine how cute a little Caleb would be?"

Caleb, who was happy to see her smile, enjoyed the argument they were having. Honestly, he didn't care what the sex of the baby was as long as they were healthy and he knew that Hanna felt the same way.

"Whatever you say, Princess. Whatever you say." He said with a smirk.

After a few minutes, Hanna glanced over Caleb's shoulder to check the clock on his nightstand that read 6:43 p.m.

"Sorry I never made dinner."

Caleb laughed, loudly. "That's okay, I think you were a little distracted. I'll go order something. Do you have any weird pregnancy cravings yet, or is Chinese okay?"

Hanna smiled. "Chinese sounds great."

"Okay then. I'll be right back." Caleb responded before lifting her off of his lap and kissing the top of her head.

Hanna settled down on the covers while waiting for Caleb. She was still nervous. She had seen how pregnancy had treated her friends, the constant morning sickness, weight gain, stretch marks, mood swings and everything in between. She feels for Caleb because she knows that she's going to be difficult to deal with. However, she's also seen the happier side of pregnancy. Finding out the sex, picking a name, decorating the nursery, buying all of the cute little clothes, and eventually holding the baby after they are born. She wants that with Caleb, she wants that so badly. Suddenly, she looks at him in the hallway on the phone. She can hear him placing their usual order, at the local Chinese take-out restaurant, which he's memorized by now. She knows it's going to be hard, but they'll get through it like they get through everything else and soon enough, they'll be parents to their own little one. She can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months had passed since Hanna and Caleb discovered that they were going to become parents. They were excited, but nervous and knew that they shouldn't get their hopes up until anything was confirmed. Therefore, at the first doctor's appointment when the nurse had told them that everything seemed to be on track and the baby was developing just fine, they were overjoyed. They had also heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time, which caused both Hanna and Caleb to tear up.

In the weeks following, Hanna and Caleb had slowly but surely told their family and friends the good news. Ashley was excited. She knew they would make great parents and she was also looking forward to becoming a grandma. The girls went crazy congratulating them and were excited about another little niece or nephew to spoil. Claudia also showed her congratulations and insisted on visiting them after the baby was born so that she could also love and spoil her first grandchild.

Hanna was now eighteen weeks pregnant and had jumped out of bed running towards the bathroom as she felt a wave of nausea hit her. The morning sickness had started almost immediately after she found out she was pregnant and was much worse than she expected it to be.

Moments later, Caleb had also woken up due to the sudden absence of Hanna from their bed. He walked into the bathroom and held her hair back until she was done, something he'd become quite good at the past few months.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked before placing a kiss on her forehead once she stood up.

"Okay I guess. It's been worse." She said as she walked toward the sink to brush her teeth. "I'm excited for the appointment today though." She said once she finished.

"Me too." Caleb smiled. He had taken the day off of work today, as they had another doctor's appointment where _hopefully_ they would be able to find out the sex of their baby, as it was clear from the beginning that neither of them wanted to wait. "Now, you stay up here and relax, while I go make some breakfast for you two." Caleb said before going downstairs.

At that, Hanna smiled. She knew that Caleb was going to be an amazing father. Hanna quickly showered before going into her closet to pick out something to wear. She looked over her clothes before deciding on a long striped maxi dress, as it was comfortable to wear over her growing baby bump.

Hanna then made her way downstairs to the kitchen to see Caleb adding some fruit to a bowl of oatmeal. It was all she could stomach lately, and usually kept her full until lunch. She took a seat at the island as he handed the bowl to her.

"Thanks, babe." She said happily.

"No problem." He said as he took a seat beside her, eating his own bowl. Caleb wasn't much of a breakfast eater himself, but he always wanted to make sure that Hanna was eating properly, especially during pregnancy.

After they finished breakfast and Caleb got dressed, they headed out for their doctor's appointment.

* * *

They were currently sitting in the waiting room while Hanna was reading a pregnancy magazine. Caleb could tell that she was nervous, as she wasn't paying attention to it. She never did like going to the doctor.

Caleb reached over and kissed her hand, before holding it tightly. She smiled at him and he knew that this simple gesture alone was enough to calm her nerves.

A few moments later, a midwife stepped into the waiting room. "Hanna Rivers?" she called out. Hanna nodded before her and Caleb stood up to walk towards the lady who smiled, introducing herself before leading Hanna and Caleb to an exam room.

Before the exam started, the midwife asked some questions, reviewed Hanna's file, and confirmed her due date before continuing with the ultrasound.

Hanna then got settled on the exam table and lifted up her dress to reveal her small baby bump. The midwife put some gel on the wand before turning back to Hanna. "Okay, this is going to be a little cold," she stated before moving the wand on Hanna's belly. Soon, everyone had a clear view of the ultrasound picture.

Hanna smiled as the midwife went over the size of the baby, where the head, arms and legs were, and explained what usually happens during this stage of pregnancy. Caleb, who was also smiling, reached over and took Hanna's hand in his for a second time that day. It was surreal to him to see his child on the screen and hear their heartbeat; he couldn't remember a happier time.

Nearing the end of the appointment, the midwife looked to Hanna and Caleb and asked, "So would you like to know the sex of the baby?" They smiled at each other before nodding.

"Congratulations, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that you're having a girl. I'll give you two some privacy while I go print your ultrasound pictures." She said while wiping off the ultrasound gel before leaving the room.

Caleb immediately smirked at Hanna. "Told you."

"I can't believe I was wrong, but at least I'll finally have a shopping buddy!" She smiled, sitting up and looking at him.

Caleb rolled his eyes and laughed, both concerned for his wallet and thankful that he wouldn't have to endure shopping trips for much longer. "Yeah, and it looks like you won't be my only princess anymore."

Hanna laughed and kissed him. She was happy to have a girl, and Caleb was happy to see her happy.

* * *

After they had collected their pictures, thanked the staff and said their goodbyes, they walked outside in search of their car.

"Are you happy that it's a girl?" Hanna asked Caleb as they walked hand in hand through the parking lot.

"Of course. I always pictured a little girl. She'll be as beautiful as her mommy." He smiled at her, amused to see her blush.

"You'll always protect her."

"And I won't let her date bad boys." He said with a laugh.

Hanna laughed as well. "Good luck with that one." She said patting his shoulder.

When they reached their car, they needed to decide what to do next.

"You hungry?" Caleb asked, realizing it was noon.

"Sure, I'm pregnant, I could eat." Hanna joked.

Caleb, being the gentleman that he is, opened her car door for her before he proceeded to drive in search of somewhere they could eat. They were happy just to spend time together on this rare day off, and couldn't wait to welcome their baby girl in just a few short months.

* * *

 **I have decided to add more chapters to this story instead of originally making it a one-shot. Hope you are enjoying it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna's pregnancy was on track and everything seemed to be going smoothly. While she still battled with the morning sickness, she was feeling better for the most part. Caleb was great to her though, despite all of her crazy mood swings. He would always stay with her if she was feeling sick, even though sometimes she would be up half the night, he did the dishes and cleaned the house, he cooked for her or would run out late at night for the newest thing she was craving, and he would do it all without a single complaint. Even though she didn't always show it, she was grateful for Caleb's support and knew that she wouldn't be able to do this without him.

Caleb didn't mind helping Hanna with whatever she needed around the house especially because he usually felt helpless. He hated seeing her in pain and was glad that she seemed to be feeling better. He was also amused by the fact that she seemed to be getting her energy back and would be all over him the second he got home. He definitely wasn't complaining at that one though, especially considering how much he _loved_ her body while pregnant.

Now, Hanna was 29 weeks, and had just stepped out of the shower. It was Friday night and after a long day at work and a nice dinner with Caleb, she was expecting to have a relaxing night in, but little did she know, something else was planned.

Caleb walked into their bedroom and nearly forgot what he was about to say when he took sight of her in just a robe.

"Hey," Hanna smiled as she saw him.

"Hey yourself." Caleb replied, looking her up and down.

Hanna laughed at him and made her way to the dresser, about to get something to sleep in before Caleb stopped her.

"Hey, I know it's kinda late but do you wanna go get ice cream?" He asked her as he scratched the back of his head.

Hanna gave him a weird look before she responded, "Um. Not really. Can't we just go another time?"

"Come on Han, we're not going to be able to go on ice cream dates once the baby arrives." He tried again.

"Okay, I guess you're right." She sighed before reaching to grab sweat pants instead.

Caleb internally panicked. He had more in store for Hanna then just getting ice cream and he knew that if he let her leave the house wearing sweats, she would never forgive him.

"Hey, how about you wear one of your dresses or something, show off your cute little bump." Caleb said as he gestured to her belly.

"Why do I have to wear a dress to get ice cream?" Hanna replied, annoyed.

"Please. Do it for me." He said with a sweet smile before he kissed her forehead.

Hanna rolled her eyes, but changed into a dress. She was way too tired to argue with Caleb right now.

A few minutes later she made her way downstairs, and took Caleb's hand. He still had a smile on her face which caused her to laugh.

"What are you up to Caleb?" she questioned.

"Nothing. Why do I have to be up to something to spend time with my beautiful wife?" He smiled.

Hanna rolled her eyes once again before following Caleb to the car.

* * *

A little while later, they were sitting at a patio table outside the shop eating their mint chocolate chip and cookie dough ice cream. It was nice and calm outside with only a few other people there. They were laughing and having good conversation, and Hanna was glad that Caleb convinced her to do this.

However, they couldn't help but notice a couple waiting in line with a little girl, who seemed to be no older than four. She was sitting on her dad's shoulders and was pointing to all the different kinds of ice cream and toppings, while her mom ordered her a child size cone of the bubblegum one. The little girl said thank you and then walked away with her parents, still laughing and happily enjoying her ice cream.

Caleb reached over and held Hanna's hand over the table and whispered, "that's gonna be us one day".

"Yeah, I guess it will be." Hanna replied as she smiled like an idiot. She couldn't wait to enter parenthood with Caleb, and seeing the little girl tonight made her even more excited for hers to arrive.

* * *

After they were done and got to their car, Caleb started to drive in the opposite direction of their house and Hanna became confused for the third time that night.

"Caleb where are we going?" She asked as she looked out the window.

"We haven't seen your mom for a couple of weeks, so I thought we could stop in and say hi." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, but let's be quick because this baby is tired." Hanna said while resting her hands on her belly and looking out the window for the short drive over to her mom's.

"Sure Princess, whatever you say." Caleb said.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Ashley's. There were more cars in the driveway then usual, which Hanna thought was odd. She also found it odd that the door was unlocked, but with all the unusual stuff that went on tonight, she didn't question it. As soon as Caleb opened the door, all she could hear was screaming.

"SURPRISE!"

When the lights turned on, Hanna was surprised to find her mom, the girls, their parents and children and some of her co-workers were all there to throw her a surprise baby shower.

"You guys!" Hanna squealed as everyone came up to her and Aria put a pink frilly sash on her and gave her a hug.

"You planned an amazing shower for me, so now it's my turn to throw one for you. Are you surprised?" Aria asked.

"Are you kidding? Yes i'm surprised." She said while still hugging her.

"Did you know?" she turned to Caleb and smiled.

"Of course I knew." He laughed as he kissed her forehead. "But, now i'm out. Call me when you want me when you're done and i'll be back. Enjoy the shower, ladies!" He waved as he exited the door again.

As the night went on, Hanna really enjoyed herself. She was happy to spend time with the girls, since they all have careers or families of their own now and they rarely get the chance to spend time together. It was nice talking to her mom also, and she even had a video message from Caleb's mom Claudia, who wasn't able to attend, wishing her the best and saying that she would be up to visit once the baby was born.

Once the night was over, Hanna thanked her guests for coming and said her goodbyes. Caleb then came back, along with Ezra and his and Aria's two-year-old son, Sawyer. They made themselves useful eating the leftover snacks, while laughing at the pile of presents. Caleb had arranged to leave the large ones at Ashley's until he had more room to come and pick them up. They then said goodbye to Ashley before leaving along with Aria and Ezra and going home for the night.

* * *

Later that evening, Hanna was finally free to change into comfy clothes as she snuggled into bed with Caleb.

"Did you have a good time?" Caleb mumbled into her hair.

"Yes. Thank you for forcing me to wear a dress." She giggled.

"No problem." He laughed. "If I let you attend your baby shower in sweats, i'd be sleeping on the couch until the baby is born."

"More like until the baby is eighteen." She laughed before moving closer to him.

Caleb smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, babe. You've had a long day."

"Okay. Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too. Sweet dreams." Caleb whispered before falling asleep next to Hanna.

* * *

 **Sorry I took forever to update! I know this chapter isn't the best but i'm working on others and hope to update soon! Let me know if you still like this story! Haha :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna's due date was rapidly approaching and she felt that she still had so much left to do.

Earlier that day, Caleb had gone with her to one of her final doctor's appointments before the baby was born. The nurse had told her that while the baby seemed to be healthy, Hanna's weight gain hadn't changed much since her appointment two weeks ago, and the baby seemed small for how far along Hanna was. This ultimately concerned some doctors, however the nurse assured her that as long as she was keeping herself healthy and eating right, there shouldn't be a problem once it came to delivery.

Later, after enjoying a wonderful dinner Caleb had made them, they were both sitting in baby girl's nursery. Caleb was assembling the crib, and Hanna was in the rocking chair, folding and organizing the last pile of baby clothes.

"Babe, smell these! Baby laundry detergent is so cute." Hanna said, holding a pink onesie up to her face.

Caleb laughed, as he looked over at her smiling. She had one pile of clothes in front of her and three more on the floor. He then got up and walked over to her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You know, I think this baby may end up having more clothes than you." he smirked as he sat down on the floor beside the chair.

"I know right? The dresser is already full and her closet isn't that big. Maybe we could use the one in the guest room?" Hanna questioned looking down at him.

"No, Hanna. Definitely not." He said laughing.

He then picked up a white onesie with pink writing that read 'I love my daddy' followed by a heart. "I think I like this one the best." He smirked, holding the onesie out in front of him, not being able to comprehend how small babies actually were.

"Of course you do, you were the one who bought it." Hanna smirked.

Caleb laughed as well before standing up and taking the clothes over to the closet, before going back to the crib.

"You know, we still have to think of a name for baby girl." Caleb told Hanna.

She sighed. "I know but we don't agree on anything!" Hanna said as she rubbed her temple. She grabbed her phone and began to search baby girl names, for the millionth time.

"Something will come to us, don't worry Han."

"How about Penelope?" Hanna questioned.

"No." Caleb responded.

"Lily?" Hanna asked.

"I like Lily. Keep it on the list but there's got to be others." Caleb said.

"Brynlee?"

"Are you joking?" Caleb said as he stopped what he was doing to look at her, not knowing if she was serious or not.

"Okay…Genevieve? That one is pretty!" Hanna argued.

"It's very pretty, but it's definitely more Spencer's style." He laughed.

Hanna couldn't help but laugh at that one. Spencer was also currently pregnant, with twins and her due date was just three months after Hanna's.

"Okay, well since you don't like these ones, what names _do_ you like?" Hanna questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

Caleb thought for a moment before answering.

"I love Charlotte, or Brooklyn?" He asked.

"I don't like Charlotte and Brooklyn reminds me of New York." Hanna said stubbornly.

"How about Lyric? I've always loved that one." Caleb said smiling.

"I can't have Brynlee but you're allowed Lyric?" Hanna said sounding annoyed.

Caleb knew that they had to stop this little baby name game they were having before it ended badly, considering it was his idea in the first place, so he focused his attention back on the crib, which he was almost finished building.

"Finally!" He said as he got the last piece together and stood up to lift the mattress in.

He walked over to Hanna once again so they could both admire his handy work.

"What do you think?" He asked her, both of them looking at the white crib against the wall.

"I love it. You did good, babe!" She smiled as she forgot about the naming dilemma.

"Thanks baby," he said smiling. He then crouched down and rubbed his hands on her pregnant belly, placing kisses all over it. "I hope you love it too, baby girl."

Hanna couldn't help but smile. Caleb was always so good to her and he was showing baby girl the same affection and she wasn't even here yet.

As Caleb was kissing and saying sweet things to Hanna's belly, and he felt something which he assumed was the baby kicking, until he saw Hanna wince in pain.

"Are you okay?" He immediately asked her, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just those Braxton Hicks contractions." She replied, waiting a few minutes until the pain subsided.

"Should we call the doctor?" Caleb asked.

"No, I'm fine but those are probably going to happen until the baby is born, so be prepared." She laughed as she held his hand.

"I will be. I'm sorry babe, I know this is hard for you." He said rubbing his thumb in circles around her hand.

"Thanks, and don't worry it's not as hard when you're here." She smiled.

Caleb smiled too before he heard Hanna's stomach growl.

"Looks like you and baby girl are hungry."

Hanna laughed and looked down at her belly. "I guess we are."

"Well then, I wouldn't want either of you to starve so come on, I'll make you a snack." Caleb said standing up before reaching his hands out and helping Hanna stand up as well.

"Thanks, we sure are lucky." Hanna smiled before placing a sweet and gentle kiss on his lips and running her hands through his hair.

Caleb leaned into the kiss also, smiling against her lips as she pulled away.

"No. I'm the lucky one."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all of your reviews and positive comments on this story! I'm glad you're liking it so far and hope you like this chapter also. Don't worry, the baby should be born within the next couple of chapters so stay tuned for that! :) & To the guest who liked the scene outside the ice cream shop, I was worried about how that scene turned out so i'm glad you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

There were still a few weeks until Hanna's due date and she was finally feeling prepared. Her and baby girl's hospital bags were packed, she had started her maternity leave, and Caleb had let his work know that his baby could come at any time now, so he would be covered just in case he had to leave.

Hanna had woken up at midnight with a sharp pain in her stomach. _"It's probably just practice contractions, Hanna. You're fine."_ She thought to herself.

However, the pain only increased with time, and she began to get worried.

"Caleb, Caleb wake up!" She whispered as she shook his arm.

"What, what happened?" He asked, still half asleep.

"I think I'm having contractions." She said as she rested her hands on her belly.

"What, are you okay?" Caleb asked in a panic as he jumped off the bed and started getting dressed.

Hanna laughed at him before responding. "Yeah, but I think it's time to go to the hospital." She said, also getting up off the bed.

* * *

After they were both dressed, they grabbed their bags as Caleb helped Hanna to the car. Once they got in the car, Caleb had somehow remembered to call Ashley, who wished them luck and saying she would meet them at the hospital first thing in the morning.

The drive was pretty quiet, as Hanna stared out the window the whole time and didn't say anything. Once they hit a red light, Hanna looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong princess, is the pain getting worse?" He asked concerned as he reached over and wiped her tears the best he could before continuing to drive as the light turned green.

She shook her head. "No, I'm just nervous." She whispered, giving him a small smile.

Caleb smiled also. "Don't worry. I'll never leave your side."

* * *

Once they got to the hospital, Hanna was admitted into a room and immediately hooked up to machines and monitors. Her labor was progressing faster than normal, so they wanted to keep an eye on her.

A while later, a young woman in scrubs walked into the room and introduced herself to Hanna and Caleb. "Hello, my name is Jillian and I'll be your labor and delivery nurse and I will be looking after you today. Let's see how you and baby are doing, shall we?" She smiled at Hanna, who nodded before grabbing onto Caleb's hand.

"Alright, you're only at about three centimetres, so you still have time before things get going. Try to relax and I'll be back to check on you soon." Jillian smiled before leaving the room."

As much as Hanna tried to relax, she couldn't. Even with Caleb massaging her shoulders and telling her to do the different breathing techniques they had learned in their birthing classes, nothing was working.

After a while, Jillian then came back in and suggested that Hanna go for a walk around the hospital, to speed things up.

* * *

While on their fifth lap around the labor and delivery unit, Hanna stopped during a contraction and broke down. She was sobbing so much about the pain and how she worried she wouldn't be able to do it.

Caleb's heart broke for her. He held her close to him and just let her cry. He knew she was strong but he also knew she was scared, as he was scared too. After a few minutes, Hanna's crying had slowed down and she pulled away. She looked into Caleb's eyes and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. She knew that everything would be okay as long as he was with her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being here."

Caleb smiled before kissing the top of her head. "Always."

* * *

Once they got back to their room, Jillian checked Hanna again after calling the anesthesiologist to see about pain medication, only to find out that she was now eight centimetres dilated.

"What does that mean, what about an epidural?" Hanna asked. She definitely planned on getting an epidural and didn't think she could do it without one.

"I'm sorry, but there's no time now. You're too far along for the medicine to kick in on time. I'm going to page the doctor, but be ready to have the baby really soon."

After Jillian left the room, Hanna began sobbing again. "I can't do this Caleb, I can't." She wailed.

"Yes you can babe, you're going to do great." He said wiping the tears from her face and placing her hair behind her ears.

"You still have some time, why don't you call your mom again." He said as he called Ashley's number.

After talking to her mom, Hanna felt better. Ashley told Hanna that she was proud of her and that she would see her and the baby tomorrow morning as soon as the visiting hours were open. Hanna had never imagined giving birth without her mom there, but it also felt special to her that it would only be herself and Caleb.

Before Hanna knew it, the room was filled with doctors and nurses and it was time for her to push. She tightly held onto Caleb's hand, as she nervously waited. Jillian came back now wearing scrubs, along with Dr. Lewis who had introduced himself to Hanna and Caleb.

"Alright Hanna, on the count of three I need you to push as hard as you can." She said, taking her place by the end of the bed.

"Ready? One, two, three!" Jillian said as Hanna began pushing…and screaming.

"I can't do this. It hurts too much." Hanna screamed in pain.

"Yes you can, Hanna. You're doing great." Jillian said, sitting beside the doctor.

As Hanna pushed again the pain was even worse. Caleb squeezed her hand and whispered reassuring words in her ear, even though he knew they wouldn't help. He had ultimately felt useless all day and wished there was something to do to ease her pain. Even with everything that was going on, Caleb couldn't help but take in her beauty. With sweat pouring down her face, her messy hair and her belly all swollen, she had never looked more beautiful to him in that moment, and it was bittersweet to think that this was the last time it would just be the two of them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doctor telling Hanna to push once again.

"Okay Hanna, one or two more pushes should do it. The baby is crowning, we can see the head." Jillian said with encouragement.

With one last push and all the energy that Hanna had left, the baby was finally out. Dr. Lewis placed the baby girl on Hanna's chest. "Hi baby." Hanna whispered through her tears.

Dr. Lewis then turned to Caleb, who also had tears in his eyes, "would you like to cut the cord?" Caleb nodded and carefully cut the cord where the doctor instructed. He then kissed Hanna's forehead before he followed the nurses as they got the baby cleaned up, while the doctor was cleaning up Hanna.

Caleb watched as the nurses cleaned off the baby girl and took her weight and measurements. "5 pounds, 5 ounces, and 20 inches. 6:13 a.m." Jillian said, writing the information down on the baby's chart.

"Is she okay?" Caleb asked while taking some pictures.

"She's little but she seems healthy. We're going to take her to the NICU just for precaution but you two can spend some time with her before we do that." Jillian said, wrapping baby girl up in a blanket and putting a little hat on her head.

Caleb then walked back over to Hanna while showing her the pictures, while also placing kisses all over her.

"Does she have a name?" Jillian asked as she handed the baby girl to Hanna.

"Not yet. We're still deciding." Hanna smiled, taking the baby girl into her arms.

"Okay, I'll give you two some privacy." Jillian said, as she and the other staff members left the room.

Hanna could not stop the tears from flowing as she looked at her little girl and placed kisses all over her face, while Caleb looked at them both in awe.

"Hi pretty girl, I'm so excited that you're here!" Hanna gushed.

"Can I hold her?" He asked.

"Of course." Hanna said as she placed baby girl into Caleb's big strong arms.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy." He whispered as he played with her little hands. He also couldn't hold back the tears and Hanna melted at the sight. Watching the two people she loved the most, meet each other for the first time was an indescribable feeling.

"She has your eyes, Han." Caleb whispered with a big smile on his face as he stared at his daughter's ocean blue eyes that matched Hanna's.

"It looks like she has your hair though." Hanna said as she took off the hat, running her fingers through the little amount of brown hair on baby girl's head.

* * *

Jillian later came back and took the baby to the NICU where she spent a couple hours, before being released to the regular baby nursery, since her lungs were fully developed and she had no further issues.

Caleb had spent the next few hours dividing his time between Hanna and the baby, while also calling his parents to let them know that everything had gone fine and the baby was here.

Ashley had also had the chance to meet her new granddaughter, along with Ted, as soon as it was visiting hours. She had spent the whole afternoon holding her granddaughter and telling Hanna and Caleb how much she loved them. Ted also got a turn to hold the newborn and admire just how cute the newborn was.

The girls had also sent presents, cards, well wishes and balloons and promised to meet their newest niece as soon as they could.

That night, Hanna was in the hospital bed, with Caleb beside her and baby girl asleep in a little bassinet. Everyone had gone home or left the room, and it was just the three of them.

"So, are you thinking the same name that I am?" Caleb asked Hanna.

She thought about it. There was a name they had liked from the beginning that they weren't sure of until now.

"Lucia?" Hanna asked.

Caleb nodded, before smiling. "Welcome to the world, Lucia Rose Rivers." He said as him and Hanna both watched the little girl's chest rise and fall with every breath.

* * *

Two days later, Hanna and Lucia were released from the hospital. The nurses walked them outside, and once they reached the car, Caleb made sure Lucia's carseat was properly secure before buckling her in. Hanna hugged and thanked the nurses again as she climbed into the backseat.

As Caleb pulled out of the hospital, Hanna began to laugh at how slowly he was driving. "You know you can drive faster right?"

"No way, now I have both my girls in the car." He smirked, glancing at the two of them in the rear view mirror.

Hanna just laughed, while never taking her eyes off of Lucia. She knew that parenting would be difficult, but she couldn't wait.

* * *

 **So, Haleb finally had their baby! The next chapter will take place a couple months later, so stay tuned! Also let me know what you thought of this chapter and also the PLL finale! Thank you again for all the reviews. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

As the first couple of months of Lucia's life flew by, Hanna and Caleb seemed to be getting the hang of this whole parenting thing. Ashley had stayed with them for a couple of days once they had arrived home from the hospital, reminding them how to change the diapers, how often to feed her and insisting that they get her on a schedule as soon as possible, for everyone's sake.

When Lucia was about three weeks old, Claudia had also come to visit them. She was excited to spend time with Hanna and Caleb, and to get to know and spoil her first grandchild.

However, as cute as Lucia was, she was an awful sleeper. Hanna and Caleb were up every night around the clock, taking turns with her while managing to get one to two hours of sleep a night if they were lucky.

Thankfully though, Hanna hadn't had any issues with breastfeeding, and although it was tiring, she enjoyed that bonding time with Lucia. And while Caleb obviously couldn't help with the feeding, he always stayed up with Hanna when she was tired and stressed out.

Hanna was thankful for Caleb's help and was amazed at just how great of a dad he was. He had never even held a baby prior to Lucia, and had mastered the diaper changing within the first few days. He also kept the house clean, did the laundry, made dinner, and did anything Hanna needed to make himself feel useful.

* * *

Lucia was now three months old and as per usual, after hours of holding her, feeding her, and doing anything else they could think of, she would not sleep. Caleb had offered to stay up with her so Hanna could at least try to get some sleep before the night was over.

"You have to sleep princess, mommy and daddy are so tired." He whispered to Lucia as he sat in the chair and rocked her. She briefly stopped crying and let out a small yawn as he gently ran his hand across her face. "Please sleep." He whispered again. After about an hour of rocking her, she finally drifted off, still in Caleb's arms.

Caleb was relieved and so tired, but he didn't want to leave the nursery. He sat in the rocking chair for what seemed like hours, just staring at his baby's beautiful sleeping face.

As much as Caleb loved being a dad, it was also confusing for him. He loved Hanna and Lucia more than anything in the world, as they were the family that he never had. He had made a promise to himself that he would be the best dad he could be, and that he would always love and support his children no matter what.

So after experiencing parenthood for himself, he couldn't understand how his mom had left him as a child. Loving and raising him for five years and then leaving without a single goodbye. The fact that he was growing up being bounced around from foster home to foster home, while the mother that abandoned him was living the life in California with two other sons.

Although Caleb forgave his mother years ago and they now have a great relationship, he could never forget.

Without realizing it, his eyes began to fill up with tears. He sat in the rocking chair, balling his eyes out until he was interrupted by Hanna, who was standing in the doorway in her pjs.

She gave him a sympathetic look before walking over to him and sitting on his knee. "Shhh, you're alright." Hanna whispered.

Caleb carefully wrapped one of his arms around her while still holding Lucia with the other. Although he now had Hanna's comfort, he didn't stop crying. He couldn't even if he tried.

"I heard crying and realized it wasn't the baby." Hanna said sweetly, looking into his eyes as she wiped away his tears. "It's okay, cry it out." She continued.

Hanna didn't know why he was crying, but she loved that he wasn't afraid to show his emotions around her. Caleb may look like a tough guy on the outside, but inside he's a teddy bear.

"I just realized how much my parents missed out on," he said between sobs. "I don't ever want her to feel what I felt." He said looking up at Hanna.

Hanna's heart broke at those words. Caleb was an amazing father and it had only been a few months. "She won't because she has the best dad in the history of dads." Hanna said before continuing, "I understand how you feel, Caleb. Neither one of us had great fathers growing up, but just know that whatever we do, no matter how bad we screw up, we'll be the best parents we know how to be. Lucia is one lucky little girl." She said as she ran her hand up and down his back.

"Thank you." Caleb said sincerely as he gave her a kiss, and then gently gave Lucia one, before they both stood up.

"Goodnight, princess." Caleb whispered, as he gently placed Lucia in her crib.

"Goodnight, baby girl." Hanna cooed as she peeked her head over the rail.

Caleb smiled at her in awe, before reaching his hand out to her.

Hanna took his hand and cuddled him close before looking into his eyes. "Don't ever worry about that okay? You're an amazing father." She reassured him, as she held onto him tighter.

Caleb hugged her back, just as tightly. "Thank you, babe." Caleb said sincerely. "But you shouldn't worry about me. You're so good with her and you need your sleep." He said, stroking her hair.

"No, you're the one who's too good with her. She's only three months old and she already has you wrapped around her little finger." Hanna smirked, looking up at Caleb.

"What can I say, she's cute." Caleb smiled.

"You're cute." Hanna said with a yawn.

"No, you are. You're also tired, so let's get you to bed." Caleb said.

"Yeah, but we have to be quiet, I don't want her to wake up again." Hanna whispered.

"I feel like we're in back in high school sneaking around from your mom." Caleb laughed as they walked across the hall to their bedroom.

Hanna climbed under the covers and waited for Caleb to join her. Once they were snuggled up in bed, she leaned over and kissed him.

"It's better than high school, because now I get to sleep beside you every night." She whispered as she rested her arm on his chest.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Caleb smiled before continuing, "Goodnight. Try to get some sleep, okay?" He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, you too. Goodnight." She whispered as her eyes slowly fell shut.

He knew that Hanna was right earlier, and that he didn't need to think about the past. He had the love of his life sleeping in his arms, and their baby girl asleep in the other room. As far as he was concerned, he was the luckiest man alive, and couldn't imagine life any other way.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I'm sorry this chapter is so short and that I haven't updated this story in forever but I've been trying to think of more ideas, and with school starting again it's hard to find the time. Haha I hope there's a few of you out there who like this story still. Thank you so much for your reviews and kind words on the previous chapter. I promise I'll update faster this time! :)**


End file.
